


Rain Shower

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Showers, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magic showers, nott teases her husband a little, their naked in a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The room, they were told when Nott asked about the single bath house in Rosanna, was enchanted. That was the reason it costed two platinum, and was usually reserved for consecuted people. It was more than just a pool of water in a hole, like a few of the other rooms had, because it was entirely unique.





	Rain Shower

The room, they were told when Nott asked about the single bath house in Rosanna, was enchanted. That was the reason it costed two platinum, and was usually reserved for consecuted people. It was more than just a pool of water in a hole, like a few of the other rooms had, because it was entirely unique. 

The enchantment had made it possible for rain to fall from the ceiling, warm instead of cold, through small holes drilled into the covering over their heads. The water fell in gentle increments, not fast and harsh like a waterfall, but gentle like a soft rain or the start or end to a storm where everything slows. Not in any way like a river or pond, or even the ocean. 

It was fine, as far as water went, for Nott’s peace of mind to willingly go in and use it. At least, without needing to explain the whole awful reason for her water issue to her husband. Neither of them needed that at the moment. This was about him, and getting clean in a nice warm bath. 

It also smells a lot like when it rains, it’s very calming, Nott could almost believe she was standing in the middle of a field in felderwin, while the rain came down lightly for the annual rainy season, when she was a young girl and things were so much calmer then they were now. It’s not as bad as if it was a bath, she thinks, it’s sort of nice. 

She and Yeza had to remove their clothes before they entered the rain room, or their clothes would get soaked, because the enchantment couldn’t be turned off or set on again without a long convoluted process Nott didn’t listen to but is sure Caleb did. Finicky magic and all that stuff that she never could consider fun like the things she had at her disposal.

Yeza only has one pair of clothes at the moment, that weren’t ripped and in need of a washing themselves, and she wouldn’t dare let him walk around anywhere with soaked clothes after a bath, so they stripped, but she put up the illusion of herself as Veth before she did. 

She wasn’t comfortable seeing herself completely yet, especially not yet around Yeza. 

They take their time cleaning themselves with no time limit in place for how long they are allowed to be in the room, being close to each other in silence comfortably, before Yeza looks at her with soap in his hair and one eye closed, “You can drop the spell making you look like that, if you want to, it’s only us Veth.” 

Nott nodded, she knew that, but still, “I’d rather I didn’t.” she said, and the nod of understanding from him hurt her heart because she didn’t deserve him. She never had before, but definitely not now, being so kind with her so different from who he had known before. She still felt guilty about leaving him for a few days, despite her talk with Caleb a few days before.

He finished cleaning his hair, body and head finally clean of the grime and dirt he’d had caked into his skin for the month he’s been captured, and puts a warm hand gently on her shoulder through the illusion, “Is it alright, if I help with your hair?” 

Nott nodded, “Let me just… clean everything else first. If you could look away for a minute?” she asked, taking the soap from his outstretched hand. 

He obediently turned away, letting her eyes wander for just a few seconds down to his butt that was in full view for her pleasure, before she turned away and scrubbed her body with the soap, lathering it on her form as the warm rain swept it gently away to the stone floor. 

She looked up into it for a bit, eyes closed, letting it soak over her once she had finished. After awhile, she looked down with a sigh, dropping the illusion as she kept her back towards him, deciding it best to let him see where her hair actually was then to keep the image up, “Alright. You can do my hair now.”

She held out the soap, and he took it gently from her hand. A second later she felt his hands buried in her hair, scrubbing at her scalp and making sure the soap was really in there like he always used to do for her before, taking time to do it well and properly. He put the soap down where it came from, smoothing a hand down her soaped up hair to the tips of it, and lifted the long green hair up for the rain to properly hit and remove the soap faster. 

Hair and body clean, for both of them, Yeza gently squeezed the excess water from her hair despite the constant water coming down to soak it again, and slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, giving her time to get away, as he hugged her from behind. She didn’t move away, instead bringing her hands up to rest against his on her stomach, as he sighed, “Thank you, this was the nicest thing I’ve been able to do here, Veth.” he whispered, leaning close. 

He actually kissed her cheek. He kissed her cheek, then went back to just doing the weird and comfortably familiar backwards hug that made her feel warm and like he was cuddling her, like nothing was weird about that. It wasn't weird at all, when she thought about it, no matter what she looked like.

Nott blushed, turned to kiss his forehead, careful of her teeth, and backed into him just a bit to tease him and hear the little gasp she always loved to get out of him whenever they bathed together before, “I’m glad. Lets go and dry ourselves now. I’m tired of the water.” 

She headed for the door, leading Yeza out by his hand to grab their stuff on the way to get the rest of their stuff, being directed to and given towels when asked. It was time to finally take their leave of this place and take Yeza back home, get him safe somewhere with Luke where neither could get hurt by whatever might happen next. 

They just had to stop for a bit at the bath house first, just to try it out. Nott figured it had been more than worth it, if it gave her some intimate time with her husband she had wanted for a good long while. It had definitely been worth the two platinum as promised. 


End file.
